Life was perfect
by orquideabranca19
Summary: A girl is in a plane crash and ends up in ME. No hookups as of yet but alot of flirting and tenstion between certain characters. I changed my pen name, but its still the same story
1. Default Chapter

###Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters or ideas or places. So don't sue I is a poor college student.  
  
Life was perfect  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
So okay I'll admit it I hate flying but I do it all the time and like usual I had taken a Xanic on the way to the airport so that I would be okay after all it was only a five hour flight from San Francisco to Detroit. I changed on the plane I had come late from work so I grabbed my favorite pink juicy sweat suit and my good ol' reliable vans so I could change on the plane. I got through all the lovely security checks quickly for once, and actually got an entire first class seat to myself. I settled back into my comfortable seat and pulled out the book I had brought to read on the plane, I opened the "Divine Secrets of the Yo-Yo Sisterhood to read it for like the hundredth time.   
  
I was giggling to myself and think about how excited I was to see my mom, nana and sister again. When the plane hit some turbulence, I grabbed on to the arms of the chair in a white knuckle grip. The fasten your seat belt sign came on and I managed to prier my hands off the arm rests long enough to fasten my seatbelt and to grab my small carryon bag from the empty seat next to, me. I was contemplating popping another pill if the turbulence didn't start. Then the oxygen masks came out and I freaked out. I fainted and the next thing I knew I felt myself slam into the ground. Which in my semi-conscience state I was able to think that if I still had my seatbelt on I shouldn't be slamming into the ground. I laid there for awhile contemplating what to do I felt the grass beneath me and I didn't feel any pain so hopefully I wasn't hurt, but I figured the plane had crashed.  
  
I sat up slowly and felt my limbs for any broken bones, nothing felt broken but I couldn't be sure. I had read articles in the doctor's waiting room about people that were really hurt and didn't know it. I stood up and realized that my book and my carryon bag were laying a few feet from me. I walked over and picked them up. I felt wetness on my face and put my fingers to my forehead and looked at my fingers there was blood on them. I sighed and reached into my bag and pulled out some Kleenex and dabbed at my forehead. I looked around at my surrounding, I was in a forest of some kind but the plane hadn't been flying long enough to be in a forest, we should have been somewhere in Nevada or Utah, and last time I checked there weren't any forests like this one. The trees were huge and green. There was a large canopy of trees that blocked most of the sunlight out of the forest. I glanced around and realized that the forest was actually kind of creepy.  
  
Deciding that I couldn't just sit there and wait for someone to come and find me, so being the modern proactive woman that I am I grabbed my bag and started walking. I had been walking for about an hour and when I realized that its was quickly becoming night. I stopped to pull out, my water bottle. I always carried a huge bottle of water with me when I flew, I had read in some fashion magazine that you should drink sixteen ounces of water for every four hours you fly. My fingers brushed my cell phone. "I'm such a blond," I muttered pulling it out and flipping it open. I looked up and right into the point of a sword.  
  
"What the hell?" I said trying not to drop my cell phone.  
  
"Do not move," the voice behind the sword said to me.  
  
"I wasn't planning and if someone could point me in the direction of the nearest cell phone reception area or the highway, you guys can go back to whatever it is that a group of guys with swords does in the woods," I said lowering my cell phone, because the no service beep was getting a little annoying.  
  
" I why are you following us," the voice demanded.  
  
"I was so not following you, I was in a plane crash I think, and I was trying to find my way back to civilization," I said more then a little annoyed.  
  
"I assure you milady I do not know of this plane thing that you speak of, but I can see by the dried blood on your forehead that you have been injured, if you follow me I will take you back to our camp," he said lowering his sword, "I am Strider," 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I followed this Strider through the woods, he paused to pick up a load of sticks I assumed he dropped when he saw me. We entered a clearing and there were several small children sitting around the fire one of whom was laying down and looked to be injured. Strider dropped the wood and ran over to were he was laying, he mumbled something to one of the other children and they both took off into the woods. A few moments later they came back with a tall woman, Strider pressed something into the child's wound. The woman whispered something to him and then Strider, put the child on the front of a horse, and he and the woman were talking in some weird language, finally she climbed up behind him and rode off.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the children asked me looking up at me.  
  
"My name is Victoria," I told him.  
  
"Well I'm Pippin that's Merry and Sam," he said pointing to the other children, "We're hobbits,"  
  
"Hobbits, I most have hit my head really hard,"  
  
"Why do you say that,"  
  
"Because where I'm from hobbits aren't really,"   
  
"Well that woman with Strider was an elf, do you have elves there,"  
  
"I think I need a drink and another Xanic," I said reaching into my bag.  
  
"What is a Xanics," Strider said coming back to the camp.  
  
"it's a pill that is going to stop my panic attack, I usually only take them when I have an exhibit opening or I have to fly but I think I am going to make an exception."  
  
"I would suggest that you not take this xanic since we do not know how bad your head is hurting," he said taking the pill bottle and dumping the contents into the fire.  
  
"Wait why did you do that,"   
  
"Because you should not take pills to alter your state of mind, just because a situation is overwhelming."  
  
"Well, a doctor prescribed them to me for situations when I couldn't handle things."   
  
"Do you guys not have psychiatrists here,"  
  
"No we do not and if he was giving you pills, to make it so you can handle situations that may be stressful."  
  
As much as I hated to admit it this Strider guy was making a lot more sense then any body else had in the last year.  
  
"Take a seat and I will treat your cut," he said. I sat on a rock near the fire since it was fully night now and it was starting to get chilly. He used a wet cloth, to wipe the cut clean then he put some ointment on it. I recoiled slight because it made the cut sting.  
  
"I am sorry, I should have told you that it would sting,"  
  
"No big deal, thank you,"  
  
"Here I will take the first watch, if you are willing to take the second, can you use a sword,"  
  
"Yeah sure, Its been awhile, but I think I remember how,"  
  
"You can rest over there, we will continue to Rivendell tomorrow."  
  
I went and laid on the blankets and quickly fell asleep a few hours later I woke up to Strider shaking me. I sat up groggily, and then I stood up and Strider laid down. I sat by the fire and fed it twigs. There was enough light to read by so between patrolling the perimeter of camp with the sword Strider had given me, I read some of my book. Just as dawn was starting Strider woke up. I had just gathered some more twigs to feed the fire when he came up behind me.  
  
"Morning," I said not looking up at him.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm okay. Where am I exactly?"  
  
"Traveling between the cities of Bree and Rivendell, in the land of Middle Earth. Your far from home aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I don't think that I could get much farther. This is all from a books I read as a child, and from movies that I saw as a teenager because Orlando Bloom was hot,"  
  
"So you know what's going on?"  
  
"Don't ask I don't remember how the books or the movies ended,"  
  
"You must speak with Lord Elrond, when we reach Rivendell, I most wake the Hobbits," he said walking over to Merry, Pippin and Sam slept and woke them. After a quick breakfast that I devoured my share of, we traveled towards Rivendell. By the time we reached the city of Rivendell I never wanted a bath and a change of clothes so badly. I took in the scenery, it was a beautiful city but I was too tired to care. I followed Strider into the home of Lord Elrond. I noticed a she-elf scurrying down one of the side halls, I felt very short and very dirty next to her flawless appearance. Strider said something to a guard that was standing near a door he disappeared inside, a few seconds later he came back out and whispered something to Strider.  
  
"Sam, Merry, pippin, he will take you to Frodo, Victoria come with me and we will discuss your situation with Lord Elrond. I suddenly had that feeling you get when your like ten and you get sent to the principles office for like shooting rubber bands. I swallowed quickly and followed Strider into the room. There was a huge desk against one wall there were two men, well a male elf and an older man standing at a huge window that encased the entire back wall of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I followed Strider through the room towards them. I was really nervous, for some reason.

"Welcome to Rivendell, milady. Perhaps we should take a seat before we hear your tale," the man I assumed was Lord Elrond said indicating some chairs near the desk. I sat in the chair nearest Strider and farthest for the desk. I quickly retold my story, leaving out the bit about the Xanic. I sat there waiting for someone to say something.

"I feel you were sent to Middle Earth for a reason, if you did not have a purpose to serve here you would not be here," the old man said.

"I agree with Gandalf, we will discuss it further at the council which will be held tomorrow, for now I will have a maid show you to a room, where you can rest, until tonight, Lady-"

"Victoria my name is Victoria," I said finding my voice.

"Well, Lady Victoria, this is Celesta, she will be your maid while you dwell in my home," Lord Elrond said looking at me. "Oh Aragorn, I do believe Prince Legolas arrived earlier and is looking for you." I looked at Strider/Aragorn before I let Celesta led me out of the room. I followed her down the hallway absentmindedly thinking that my family must be worried about me, that was if they didn't think I was dead. I felt myself bump into to someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled not really looking at the person I had bumped into.

"The fault is entirely mine, milady," I look at the person I had bumped into. A tall elf with long blond hair a sparkling blue eyes said looking at me. "I do not believe that we have been properly introduced, I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood,"

"it's a pleasure to meet you," I said finding my manners, " I am Victoria Aideen."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Victoria," staring boldly into my eyes. I stared right back into his eyes, deciding that I would make him be the first to look away.

"Milady we should go," Celesta said pulling slightly on my arm. I let her lead my down the hallway towards my room. Once inside she closed the door.

"I cannot believe you were so bold with Prince Legolas," she said laughing.

"Where I'm from women and men are equals and a woman does not have to play that she is meek," I said sinking into a chair.

"Come the bathroom is this way, I am sure after traveling through the woods you will like a long hot bath," Celesta said moving towards a door leading off of the room, "you bath and I will lay a dress out for you to wear to dinner tonight," she said shutting the door. I kicked off my vans and stripped out of my sweat suit I looked at myself naked in the full length mirror that was near the bathtub. I debated talking out my belly button ring, but decided against it. So I was standing there naked in front of the mirror looking at the remnants of several bruises on my hips and my abdomen. I touched the pentagram pendent that I wore around my neck. It had been a gift from my great grandmother the day I was born. It was white gold, with gem stone on the each one of the points. I sighed missing my family more then ever and I stepped into the bath it was warm but not to hot. I sank into the hot water, wishing I had the foresight to bring my book into the bathroom with me. I washed myself so glad to have the dirt and grime from traveling off of my body. I grabbed a bottle of what I figured to be shampoo and smelled it. It smelled like wild flowers. I undid my hair which I had been religiously wrapping into a bun every morning since I'd been in Middle Earth. I let it tumble down all around me while I

grabbed a pitcher to fill with water to soak my hair so I could wash it. As I scrubbed my head and my hair I sang quietly the words to Eva Cassidy's version of "Over the Rainbow," it had been like a theme song for me ever since I decided to make the big move across the country away from my family, I listened to it or sang every time I felt hopeless. I rinsed my hair and stood up an reached for a towel.

I dried myself off and tightly wrapped a towel around my body before I reentered my room. Celesta was standing at the wardrobe looking at several different dresses. They were beautiful, the elven style reminded me off medieval clothing.


End file.
